110315 - Hoes Before Bros
02:42 -- angryGardener AG began pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 14:42 -- 02:43 AG: Hey, you there? 02:43 CC: Hey 02:43 AG: So 02:43 AG: How's it going? 02:45 CC: It's going to shit 02:45 CC: Welcomb to the party 02:45 AG: How? 02:45 CC: Well that Scarlet business turned out to be a false alarm 02:45 CC: She's wonderful 02:46 AG: What? 02:46 CC: Yeah 02:46 AG: No she's not 02:47 CC: Yes, she is 02:47 AG: Don't you see? 02:47 CC: See what? 02:47 AG: She's controlling you! 02:47 AG: She is making you her bitch 02:47 CC: Ugh, not this again 02:47 AG: SHE IS 02:47 AG: REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO SERIOS 02:47 CC: ANY FUCKING WAY 02:48 CC: The actual problem here is Vigil 02:48 AG: No! 02:48 CC: Yes 02:48 AG: Actually he is a problem 02:48 CC: He'd have killed me last night 02:48 CC: If Scarlet hadn't have talked him out of it 02:48 AG: He threatened to kill me if I didn't take care of this stupid plant 02:48 AG: Oh 02:48 CC: There wasp some kind of deal where he'd only cut off my finger instead of a limb 02:49 AG: Scarlet is a bitch 02:49 CC: And only take a limb instead of killing me 02:49 AG: She is controlling you 02:49 CC: Fuck you, man 02:49 CC: She saved me 02:49 CC: Just listen for a second 02:49 AG: You still lost a finger 02:49 CC: No 02:49 CC: I lost no limbs 02:49 CC: Because of her 02:50 CC: I'm not being controlled 02:50 CC: I want to her on my own 02:50 AG: SHE IS A FUCKING BITCH 02:50 CC: She can't manipulate from a distance 02:50 CC: fuck you 02:50 AG: YES SHE CAN 02:50 AG: SHE IS A HUGE FUCKING BITCH 02:50 CC: AND HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW? 02:50 AG: BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS 02:50 CC: YOU ONLY JUST ENTERED THE FUCKIGN GAME 02:50 CC: YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT 02:51 CC: NO ONE DOES 02:51 AG: SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ALL OF US 02:51 CC: Lies and slander 02:51 CC: Let's calm it down for a minute 02:51 AG: SHE IS CONTROLLING YOU SO YOU CAN KILL ALL OF US YOU ASSHAT 02:51 CC: Then explain why I'm the calm one here 02:51 CC: I don't want to kill any of you 02:51 AG: BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT 02:52 AG: YOU'RE AN IDIOT 02:52 CC: Swear to god Mike 02:52 AG: YOU THINK SHE'S PERFECT DON'T YOU? 02:52 CC: If you don't quit 02:52 AG: WHAT WILL YOU DO 02:52 CC: Well she is pretty great 02:52 AG: HOW? 02:52 CC: Physically perfect ;) 02:52 AG: SEND ME A PICTURE 02:53 CC: I've got a whole video ;) 02:53 CC: But no 02:53 CC: That's priivate 02:53 AG: I BET SHE'S UGLY AS SHIT 02:53 CC: Mike... 02:53 CC: You're my bro 02:53 CC: I need you to stop 02:54 AG: NO, NYARLA IS MY BRO, YOU'RE JUST FUCKING PATHETIC! 02:54 CC: I am Nyarla 02:54 CC: And I'm currently stranded 02:54 CC: If I had a working ship 02:54 CC: I'd have no choice but to slap you upsdie the head 02:55 CC: I'm being very patient with you here 02:55 CC: Now calm yourself 02:56 AG: I'M KINDA UPSET, I'M SEEING ONE OF MY FRIENDS BLINDFOLDED AND CHAINED UP 02:56 CC: Who? 02:56 AG: YOU 02:56 AG: AND ON TOP OF THAT 02:57 AG: I WILL DIE IF THIS DUMBASS PLANT DIES, AND I PROTOTYPED MY DEAD MOM AND GRANDPA 02:57 CC: I am neither blindfolded nor chained up 02:58 CC: Sorry about your prototyping 02:58 AG: FIGURATIVELY 02:58 CC: I ended up with a sexbot and bee 02:58 CC: And I fucking hate bees 02:58 AG: WELL, SCARLET IS MAKING YOU HER SEXBOT 02:59 AG: SHE IS MAKING YOU HER BITCH 02:59 CC: Noo, not really 02:59 AG: YOU ARE HER BITCH 02:59 CC: Mke 02:59 CC: Fucking quit 02:59 CC: You have to listen to me at some point 02:59 AG: Fine 03:00 CC: This is just like you believing Jack 03:00 CC: We're friends, take my word on this 03:00 AG: Tell me what is so fucking perfect about Scarlet? 03:02 CC: Well, she forgave me after all the shit we'd been putting her through 03:02 CC: Giving chance after chance 03:02 CC: She allowed us into her fancy little living space 03:03 AG: You're being exactly like me when I thought Jack was a good guy 03:03 CC: It was really ornate 03:03 CC: Really beautiful 03:03 AG: You're a fuking idiot 03:03 CC: Mike, you haven't met Jack in person 03:03 CC: Or you'd be dead three times over 03:03 CC: I met Scarlet in person 03:03 CC: And I'm alive and well 03:03 CC: Even saving my life 03:04 AG: During my entry Jack contacted me 03:04 CC: So you can shove that bullshit back up your own ass 03:04 AG: FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHAT 03:04 AG: YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT 03:04 -- cascadingCourtier CC ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 15:04 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Mike